Harry Snape
by Nightshaddow
Summary: AU Harry OOC erstes Schuljahr, Snape ist Harrys Vater, darc Harry, ein manipulativer Dumbledorre.. lest einfach selbst
1. Kapitel I Harrys Vater

Das ist meine allererste Fanfiction. Seid also gnädig. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch! Und schreibt mir kommis, ja! liebbittendanguck

Vielen Dank an Shalina, die die Beta für dieses Chap gemacht hat.

Disclaimer: nix ist mir, alles ist JKR!

AN: bedeutet Parsel _kursiv_ sind Gedanken

Kapitel 1

Harrys Vater

Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt lag wach in seinem Bett und dachte über Gott und die Welt nach. Eigentlich war es kein Bett, sondern ein alter Wandschrank und auch war er nicht ihm, sondern gehörte den Dursleys, wie sie immer wieder betonten. Das taten sie oft. Sie betonten, dass sie ihn nur aus Gutmütigkeit bei ihm leben ließen, ihm gnädigerweise alte Anziehsachen von Dudley gaben, dass es reiner Edelmut war, dass er von ihren Resten abhaben durfte...

Irgendwann hörte Harry , wie die Dursleys einer nach dem anderen ins Bad gingen. – das Haus erwachte.

Dann kam Tante Petunia – ohne Rücksicht auf ihn zu nehmen - die Treppe heruntergepoltert.

Kurz darauf klopfte sie an die Schranktür. „Aufstehen Junge! Mach Frühstück! Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"

Er gab ein theatralisches gähnen von sich. Sollten die ruhig glauben, er hätte noch geschlafen. Das machte das Leben einfacher.

Harry war oft schon Morgens vor Tante Petunia wach, sagte es ihr aber nie, weil er befürchtete, dass sie ihm dann Arbeiten auftrug, die er noch machen musste, bevor die Dursleys aufgestanden waren.

Er zog sich an. Langsam, aber nicht zu langsam Es war nicht gut, wenn man gleich zu Beginn des Tages Streit anfing, doch wollte er nicht zu schnell in der Küche sein. Das Frühstück konnte warten. Vorsichtig, was du machst, mahnte er sich. sonst dauert es nicht lange, und niemand nimmt die mehr den netten Nachbarsjungen ab. Das tat sowieso niemand, doch man konnte ja nie wissen.

Als er aus dem Schrank herauskam, bellte ihm Tante Petunia entgegen: „Wieso hat das so lange gedauert? Ab in die Küche - Und das du mir ja aufpasst. Am Geburtstag meines kleinen Engels soll alles perfekt sein."

Engel! Das er nicht lachte. Es gab nichts und niemanden, der mit einem Engel weniger gemein hatte als Dudley. – Höchstens mit einem gefallenen. Er war gemein, brutal und fies. Doch von all dem merkte Petunia nichts. Die Dursleys bemerkten nur das, was sie bemerken wollten. Dazu zählte nicht Dudleys Verhalten, jedoch sämtliche seiner, Harrys, Fehler.

Petunia nannte Dudley oft so, doch Harry nannte ihn in Gedanken eher ein Schwein mit Perücke, oder, wenn schon wie ein Engel, dann aber wie einer mit einem übergroßen Appetit. Denn Dudley lief ständig zwischen Kühlschrank und Fernseher hin und her.

Kaum hatte Harry das Frühstück fertig vorbereitet, kamen Onkel Vernon und Dudley in die Küche und setzten sich an den Tisch. - Tante Petunia saß dort schon. Sie hatte ihn während Harry Frühstück gemacht hatte, scharf im Auge behalten, aber trotzdem nicht bemerkt, dass er sich nebenher heimlich am Kühlschrank bedient hatte.

Während sie aßen, bediente Harry sie. Er tat es immer und würde es auch immer tun. Wenn sie fertig waren, stellte Tante Petunia ihm dann etwas Brot mit Käse oder dergleichen hin. Manchmal bekam er etwas von den Resten, damit es nicht weggeworfen wurde.

Er beschwerte sich nie, wie es ihm die Dursleys eingebläut hatten.

-1. weil es ihm Onkel Vernon mehrfach eingebläut hatte, und er deswegen schon öfters mehrere Wochen am Stück in seinem Schrank eingeschlossen verbracht hatte, - wegen Frechheit, wie es Onkel Vernon dann immer ausdrückte - was nicht wirklich schlimm war, denn in seinen ersten paar Jahren bei den Dursleys hatte er gelernt, wie man den Riegel von innen öffnen konnte.

2. es passte nicht gut in das Bild des lieben, verschüchterten Jungen. Dieses Bild des verschüchterten Jungen war es, was sein Leben erträglich machte. Die Dursleys glaubten, sie hätten ihn unter ihrer Knute – was nicht im Geringsten so war. Deshalb sprangen sie nicht noch härter mit ihm um.

Ein dritter Punkt war: er hatte Angst davor geschlagen zu werden. Vernon hatte vor einigen Tagen Nachmittags mitbekommen, wie Harry sich am Kühlschrank bediente. Prompt hatte es Schläge gesetzt. Vernon hatte ihm gezeigt, wer in diesem Haus das Sagen hatte.

- und er war dankbar – nach außen zumindest. Das alles war reine Berechnung: sei nett zu deinen Mitmenschen und sie sind nett zu dir. Dann kannst du sie von hinten erstechen. (nicht im wörtlichen Sinne gemeint.)

Hinter ihm hörte er, wie Dudley seine Geschenke zählte und quengelte: „Sechsunddreißig, das sind zwei weniger als letztes Jahr!" _Der hat Probleme!_

Harry erinnerte sich an seinen letzten Geburtstag. Er hatte einen alten Kleiderbügel und ein Paar von Vernons alten Socken bekommen.

Genervt drehte Harry sich um und verließ die Küche in Richtung Garten, wo er sich in seine übliche Ecke unter dem Wohnzimmerfenster legte und die Wolken beobachtete.

Irgendwann traten die Dursleys aus der Tür. „Du kommst mit uns in den Zoo."

Zoo – das würde Spaß werden. Er war noch nie im Zoo gewesen. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. Sie sollten bloß nicht glauben, dass sie ihm einen Gefallen getan hatten.

Normalerweise luden sie ihn jedes Jahr bei einer alten Nachbarin ab, während sie mit Dudley einen richtig tollen Ausflug an seinem Geburtstag machten.

Auf der Landstraße wurden sie von einigen Motorradfahrern überholt. Wie erwartet regte sich Vernon sofort auf: „jagen hier lang, wie die verrückten, diese jungen Raudies. Als wären sie allein auf der Straße"

„Ich habe heute Nacht von einem fliegenden Motorrad geträumt." Meinte Harry, wie zufällig fallengelassen, in einem unschuldig, verträumten Ton.

Sofort bremste Onkel Vernon so scharf, dass der Fahrer hinter ihnen fast in den Kofferraum gefahren wäre. Als er sich zu Harry umdrehte war er aschfahl. _Bingo, es klappt doch immer wieder._

„Motorräder fliegen nicht!" rief er aufgebracht..

Onkel Vernon hasste alles, was auch nur im entferntesten mit etwas zu tun hatte, was nicht so war, wie es sein sollte. Wie fliegende Motorräder.

Harry zuckte zusammen, als ob er erschrocken wäre. Innerlich jedoch grinste Harry breit. Er liebte es, Onkel Vernon so entsetzt zu sehen. Das war ihm das Gebrüll hundert mal wert.

Links und rechts von ihm lachten Dudley und sein Freund Pierce hämisch auf.

Nach diesem Zwischenfall dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie am Zoo waren. Am Eingang kaufte Onkel Vernon Dudley und seinem Freund eine große Eistüte und Harry nur ein Zitroneneis.

Obwohl es Harry nicht weiter störte, da er sich immer noch über Onkel Vernons Gesicht während der Autofahrt amüsierte, setzte er eine ein wenig unglückliche Miene auf. Frei nach seinem Motto: Solange sie glauben, du handelst wie sie es gerne hätten, kannst du sie heimlich kontrollieren. Oder kurz: List und Tücke. Das waren die Räder, die die Welt bewegten. Der Tag war ausgesprochen gut. Er blieb ein ganzes Stück hinter Dudley und Pierce zurück, damit sie nicht ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung – Harry verprügeln – nachgingen, wenn ihnen langweilig wurde. Er achtete immer darauf, ihnen nicht zu nah zu kommen. List und Tücke waren nicht alles. Wichtig war auch sich wehren zu können. Ob mit Worten oder Taten, war ihm egal. Und das konnte er nicht. Also musste er solcherlei Dingen aus dem Weg gehen. Er hatte gelernt, so wenig Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, dass er praktisch unsichtbar war. Das war Überlebenswichtig, wenn man bei den Dursleys lebte. Sie hassten ihn. Sie hassten ihn, weil er der Sohn von Petunias Schwester war, die sie schon damals gehasst hatte, weil er nicht wie die Anderen war. Die die Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit bekommen hatte, die seine Tante gerne gehabt hätte. Sie hassten ihn auch dafür, dass in seiner Umgebung seltsame Sachen passierten. Diesen Hass ließen sie ihn in jeder Minute spüren. Sie schoben ihm auch ständig die Schuld zu, wenn etwas im Haus schief lief, oder gar nicht mit rechten Dingen zu ging. Dafür wurde er dann in den Schrank gesperrt.

Trotz des Hasses, den seine Verwandten ihm entgegenbrachten, war der Tag nicht schlecht.

Besonders lustig wurde es, als sie ins Reptilienhaus gingen. Dudley und Pierce inspizierten die Terrarien und fanden schnell die größte Schlange, eine Boa Constrictor. Sie lag still auf einem dicken Ast und döste. Harry beobachtete sie ruhig, bis er von einem lauten klopfen neben sich abgelenkt wurde. Onkel Vernon, von seinem Sohn dazu gedrängt, klopfte mit der flachen Hand gegen die Scheibe, um die Schlange dazu zu bewegen, sich zu bewegen. Diese ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Als sie sich nach dem Dritten Versuch immer noch nicht bewegt hatte, gingen Dudley, Pierce und Onkel Vernon weiter.

„Ich muss mich für die Idioten entschuldigen. Ich hoffe, sie haben dich nicht allzu sehr gestört."

„Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte sie sagen: geht schon. Bin ich schon gewohnt"

„Das muss dir ziemlich auf die Nerven gehen! Wo bist du eigentlich her?"

Die Schlange deutete auf ein Schild an der Wand.

Boa Constrictor – Brasilien stand darauf.

„War´s schön da?" fragte Harry.

Die Schlange deutete wieder auf das Schild.

Dieses Exemplar wurde im Zoo ausgebrütet.

„Oh..." machte Harry nur. Weiter kam er nicht. Er wurde von einem aufgeregten Dudley beiseite gestoßen. Dann geschah alles ganz schnell. Auf einmal verschwand die Scheibe vom Terrarium und die Schlange glitt heraus. Alle starrten wie gebannt auf das Geschehen. Harry war der Erste, der sich von seiner Verwunderung erholte. _dafür wirst du mir Büßen, Dudley_

dachte Harry und zischte zu der Schlange: erschreck den Dicken dort, aber verletz ihn nicht! Sofort schlängelte die Schlange in Richtung Dudley und wickelte sich um sein linkes Bein und hinauf bis zu seinen Hüften. Ich sagte erschrecken, nicht umbringen! enttäuscht lies sie von Harrys Cousin ab.

ich hätte ihn für dich erledigt.

verschwinde lieber

Lautes Stiefeltrappeln verriet ihm, dass die Wärter kamen. beeil dich, sie kommen. Kurz, bevor sie durch die Tür schlängelte, sagte sie noch: „Libertad Llego! Gracias Amigo. Freiheit, ich komme! Danke, Amigo"

Erst jetzt blickte Harry Dudley an. Als er sah, wie blass der Junge war, konnte sich Harry ein fieses Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er hatte seine Rache bekommen. Als er allerdings in Onkel Vernons Richtung sah, hatte er das dumpfe Gefühl, einen schweren Fehler gemacht zu haben. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihm aufging, was er war: Er hätte nicht die Schlange auf Dudley losjagen und dann auch noch fies grinsen sollen. Schnell versuchte er, verwirrt und unschuldig zu gucken, doch Onkel Vernon hatte seinen Blick schon bemerkt. Dieser sah Harry mit einem Blick an, der ihm deutlich machte, dass ihn am Abend eine saftige Strafe erwartete.

Im Haus seiner Verwandten wurde er sofort in den Schrank gesperrt, wo er die letzten Wochen bis zu den Sommerferien bleiben sollte.

Snape Pov

Er hatte unbemerkt in einer Einfahrt gegenüber seines Zieles gestanden. Als Halbvampir fiel es ihm von natur aus leicht. Er konnte selbst bei Tageslicht im Halbschatten stehen, ohne das man ihn sehen konnte. Die ganze Nacht durch musste er sich beherrschen, nicht in irgendein Haus in der Nähe einzubrechen und jemanden zu beißen. Eigentlich sollte es ihm als nur halber Vampir leichter fallen, aber das Ehepaar im Haus neben ihm stritten stundenlang. Die aufgepeitschten Gefühle, das Geschrei.. fast hätte er seinen Spähposten verlassen und zumindest die Frau gebissen. Schon bei dem Gedanken war er unruhig geworden.

Aber er hatte niemanden angegriffen. Er war stark geblieben.

Die nächsten Wochen hatte er immer zwei Tage gewacht und einen Tag geschlafen. Nach fünf Wochen kam der Brief. Das hieß, dass Dumbledore vor hatte, ihn in kürzester Zeit den Jungen holen würde. Das hieß: Er musste handeln.

In derselben Nacht ging er über die Straße auf das Haus zu. Obwohl er sich nicht im Geringsten bemühte, war Snape überhaupt nicht zu sehen (einer der Vielen Vorteile des Daseins eines Vampirs).

Er durchquerte den Vorgarten und öffnete die Tür mittels eines Dietrichs. Er musste vorsichtig sein, damit die Schutzzauber keinen Alarm schlugen. Da er keine Zauber verwenden durfte, musste er sich auf seine Vampirsinne verlassen. Im oberen Stockwerk hörte er drei Personen atmen. Das mussten die Verwandten sein – und ganz in der Nähe hörte er das ruhige atmen eines Menschen, der Wach im Bett lag. Seltsamerweise kam das Geräusch aus dem Wandschrank zu seiner rechten. Was suchte Sein Sohn in einem Wandschrank? Snape zückte seinen Zauberstab und sprach leise einen Spruch. Das Atmen auf der anderen Seite der Tür wurde tiefer. – Der Junge schlief. Erst jetzt öffnete er die Tür.

Er deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf den Jungen und flüsterte: "Quit es filius meus."

Harry glühte nur einmal kurz grün auf. Es stimmte, was seine Spione ihm berichtet hatten. Dies war sein Sohn.

„Finite incantatem." Harry wachte auf.

Er sah ihm unglaublich ähnlich. Harrys Haare waren von demselben schwarz wie die seinen, seine Nase sah genauso aus wie seine, bevor sie ein gewisser Gryffindor bei einer Prügelei gebrochen hatte und die damalige Krankenschwester sie schief zusammen wachsen lassen hatte. Er hätte eine jüngere Kopie von ihm sein können, nur die Augen, die hatte er von seiner Mutter. Sie waren grün und leuchteten förmlich im Dunkeln, wie Scheinwerfer.

Harrys Pov

Harry hatte nicht schlafen können. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Oft blieb er fast die ganze Zeit wach, weil er nicht schlafen konnte und konnte sich dafür nachmittags oft kaum auf den Beinen halten. Umso verwunderlicher war es , dass er aus heiterem Himmel heraus einfach über seinem Buch einschlief.

Als er wieder aufwachte, stand ein ihm völlig fremder Mann vor ihm. Dieser sah ihn einfach nur an.

„Wer sind Sie?"

„Ich heiße Severus Snape. Ich bin Lehrer an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

Ich habe hier einen Brief für dich."

Harry las:

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

wir freuen uns ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.

Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule bis spätestens 31.Juli.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Minerva McGonagall

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

Harry war sprachlos. Das hieß doch... er musste sicher sein: „Das heißt, ich kann hier weg?"

„Nur, wenn du das willst."

„Ob ich will? Wann kann ich mitkommen?"

„Sofort, pack deine Sachen."

Snape Pov

Harry war schnell fertig mit packen.

Es war erschreckend, wie wenig der Junge hatte, wo er doch in einer so gutbürgerlichen Familie gelebt hatte. Und das was er hatte war total abgetragen und verschlissen. Das erste, was er mit seinem Sohn machen müsste, war einkaufen zu gehen.

„Halt alles fest, was mitkommen soll. Wir apparieren."

Harry Pov

Es war ein herrliches Gefühl. Als ob er sich auflöste, durchs nichts schwebte irgendwo wieder zusammenfügte. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte es ewig so weiter gehen können.

„Das ist Snape Manor. Oder auch Burg Snape genannt. Ich denke mal, ich führe dich zuerst etwas herum."

Burg Snape hatte vier Türme und einen Innenhof. Und eine ganze Menge Schlafräume, Säle, und riesige Ländereien. Harry hatte noch nie von jemandem gehört, der so viel besaß.

„und das alles gehört ihnen?"

„Dir, sag ruhig Du oder Severus zu mir. Ich fühl mich doch sonst so alt. Außerdem wirst du doch jetzt hier wohnen. Und ja. Das alles gehört unserer Familie."

„_unserer _Familie??"

„Es gibt da noch etwas, dass ich dir sagen muss." Severus klatschte in die Hände und einige der seltsamsten Kreaturen, die er je gesehen hatte kamen herein. Sie waren ungefähr einen halben Meter groß, hatten tennisballgroße Augen und trugen allesamt Jacke und Hose mit dem Wappen der Snapes aufgenäht.

„Macht uns doch bitte Frühstück. Wir essen nebenan." Severus holte tief Luft.

„Vor elf Jahren wollten deine Mutter und ich heiraten. Du musst wissen, dass das nicht so einfach ist. In unserer Familie gibt es seit jeher Vampirblut. Da das aber viel länger vererbt wird wie normales Blut ist jeder von uns Snapes ein Halbvampir. Keiner traut uns und jeder verachtet uns dafür. Für etwas, wofür wir nicht das geringste können und was die meisten vollkommen im Griff haben.

Während meiner Schulzeit habe ich mich in deine Mutter verliebt und deine Mutter in mich. Doch durfte unsere Beziehung niemals bekannt werden. Eine Beziehung zwischen Magiern und Teilvampiren ist undenkbar. Es war damals schon schwer genug für meinen Vater, dass ich auf die Schule gehen konnte. Er musste alle seine Überredungskunst nutzen und alle seine Kontakte spielen lassen.

Als Lilly und ich mit der Schule fertig waren, wollten wir so gerne heiraten, doch alle sprachen sich gegen uns aus. Vor allem Dumbledore. Er setzte alle Hebel in Bewegung, dass .

James Lilly heiratete. James liebte sie seit ihrem ersten Jahr. Doch sie tat es nicht wegen ihm, sondern weil sie schwanger war. Sie war schwanger. Schwanger von mir. Ein Kind von einem Halbvampir zu bekommen und zusätzlich ein uneheliches war damals und ist heute noch eine große Schande. Eine Schande für die Mutter und vor allem für das Kind, wenn herauskäme, wer der Vater war. Das Kind hätte keine Chance gehabt auf eine Ausbildung Wir hatten keine Wahl. Lilly musste James heiraten. Das einzigste, was sie mit viel Mühe hinbekommen hat war, dass ich dein Pate werden durfte, neben Sirius, dem Besten Freund des Mannes deiner Mutter. Doch als deine Mutter starb, hat man mir auch dieses aberkannt. Aberkannt von Dumbledore. Ich durfte noch nicht einmal die Patenschaft für meinen Sohn übernehmen. Der Kampf um dich hatte keine Chance. Ein Vampir – und wenn er auch nur zum Teil einer ist – darf eine solche Rolle nicht übernehmen. Auch musste ich vorsichtig sein, dass nicht über deine wahre Herkunft heraus kam." Während Snape erzählt hatte, waren seine Züge immer bitterer geworden.

In Harrys Gedanken drehte sich alles. Er hatte einen Vater, war ein halber Vampir und seine Mutter war tot. - Warum eigentlich?

„Warum ist meine Mutter gestorben?" fragte Harry verwirrt. Eigentlich wollte er, nachdem er das traurige Gesicht seines Vaters gesehen hatte, nicht weiter darauf eingehen, doch dies musste er einfach wissen.

„Als deine Mutter James heiratete, wusste niemand, dass es eine Zweckehe war. Weder James, noch Dumbledore. Nur Lilly und ich wussten das. Die Jahre kamen und gingen. James lebte seinen Traum und wurde Auror. Er war einer der besten. Mit der Zeit wurde James dem dunklen Lord immer gefährlicher. Er war es, der immer öfter Angriffe auf Todesser verübte Angriffe auf Dumbledores Anhänger vereitelte und dem Lord Hinterhalte legte. Eines Tages kam er zu Eurem Haus und wollte ihn und seine ganze Blutlinie auslöschen. Er wusste nicht, dass du mein Sohn bist und nicht der von James. Er war alleine mit dir zuhause. Der Dunkle Lord tötete James. Als er dich töten wollte, kam deine Mutter nach Hause. Sie duellierte sich mit dem dunklen Lord. Um dich zu schützen. Dabei starb sie. Der Dunkle Lord konnte dich jedoch nicht töten. Auf Vampirblut reagiert der Todesfluch nicht so, wie auf Magisches oder das der Muggel. - Nichtmagische Menschen" fügte Severus auf einen fragenden Blich Harrys hinzu.

„der Fluch wurde zurückgeworfen und der Dunkle Lord total entkräftet. Aufs äußerste geschwächt musste er fliehen. Wir Halbmenschen mussten weiter im Schatten leben. Der dunkle Lord ist nicht das, was von ihm behauptet wird. Die Meisten hören auf das, was Dumbledore sagt. Lord Voldemort sei das böse in Person und liebe es zu töten. Das stimmt nicht. Er kämpft für die Rechte der Halbmenschen und vor allem der Schwarzmagier, die bis heute im Schatten der Gesellschaft leben müssen. Ein Mord ist immer nur das letzte Mittel."

Die Hauselfen kamen herein mit dem Frühstück. Der Tisch war reich gedeckt. Harry machte große Augen. Soviel konnten sie zwei doch nicht alleine aufessen!

„Ich habe noch eine Frage: Habe ich als Vampir besondere Fähigkeiten? Und was für Konsequenzen hat das und was ist an der Sache mit dem Blut?"

„Als Vampir kannst du dich selbst am helllichten Tag im Halbschatten verstecken, ohne, dass du gesehen wirst, dich so leise bewegen, dass dich niemand hört, du hast verbesserte Sinne, du bist immun gegen die meisten Gifte, hast viel mehr Ausdauer als normale Menschen, bist um einiges stärker, viel beweglicher und hast ein Talent für alle möglichen Waffen. Du brauchst viel weniger Schlaf als normale Menschen, und du kannst dich mit genügend Übung in eine Fledermaus verwandeln. Nicht zu vergessen unsere Begabung in den dunklen Künsten.

Dafür darfst du dich nicht über längere Zeit der direkten Sonne aussetzen, es sei denn, du nimmst einen Trank. Und du musst regelmäßig Blut trinken. Aber das ist kein Problem. Du bist nicht der einzigste heimliche Vampir auf der Schule.

Eins muss ich dir aber auf jeden Fall einschärfen: Du darfst dich auf keinen Fall verraten, wer dein Vater ist. Es sei denn, der, mit dem du darüber sprichst, ist auch ein Vampir, oder ein anderes Halbwesen." Harry nickte. Er hatte verstanden, wie gefährlich es sein konnte. Das mindeste, was passieren konnte war, dass er der Schule verwiesen wurde.

Das bedeutete: er hätte keine Chance, einen magischen Beruf auszuüben. Genauso einen aus der Muggelwelt. Er hatte keinerlei Ausbildung. Als Nichtmensch hatte man keine großen Zukunftsaussichten. „Ich hasse Dumbledore!" sagte Harry ernst. „er ist es, der dafür verantwortlich ist, dass Menschen wie wir keine Zukunftsaussichten haben."

„Nicht nur er ist daran schuld. Das Zaubereiministerium mit seinen Gesetzen trägt einen wesentlichen Teil dazu bei.

Aber, genug davon. Lass uns einkaufen gehen. Du brauchst noch deine Schulsachen. Außerdem brauche ich noch einige Trankzutaten. – ich bin dein Lehrer für Zaubertränke."

AN: Also, das war mein allererstes Kapitel. Vielen Dank fürs lesen. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Und schreibt mir Kommis. Lob und konstruktive Kritik sind beides erwünscht. dezent am Nackenpack und Nase auf Kommibuttun drück


	2. Kapitel II In der Winkelgasse

Bidde, hier ist Kapitel 2. Hat etwas länger gebraucht, als geplant. Arbeiten ohne Ende. Bin froh, dass ich fürs nächste Kapitel irgendwo zwischendrin Zeit gefunden hab. Doch jetzt ist es da.

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1  
Viel Spass beim Lesen  
Dann mal los:

Kapitel 2

Eine Shoppingtour ist lustig eine Shoppingtour ist schön

Nach dem Frühstück zeigte Severu.. sein Vater ihm sein Zimmer. _Das ist kein Zimmer! Das ist ein kleiner Saal! Da passt ja Dudleys Zimmer dreimal rein!_

Trotz seiner Größe war der Raum gemütlich eingerichtet:

Die Wände waren in einem Hellen blau gestrichen und auf dem Boden war ein flauschiger Teppich von der Sorte, bei der man das Gefühl hatte, knöcheltief darin zu versinken. An der einen Wand stand ein riesiges Bett mit Dunkelblauer Bettwäsche, auf der Sterne und Monde aufgedruckt waren. Die ‚Wand', an der sein Bett stand war eine Fensterfront, mit Fenstern vom Boden, bis zur Decke. Sodass das Zimmer von hellem Sonnelicht durchflutet war. - Severus sagte ihm,, dass die Fenster so verzaubert waren, dass das Licht ihnen nicht schadete. - Auf beiden Seiten des Fensters waren blutrote Vorhänge.

Als Harry eintrat, sah er, dass von seinem Zimmer noch drei weitere Türen abgingen: zwei auf der einen, und eine auf der anderen Seite.

„Die Tür links führt zu meinem Schlafzimmer, die beiden rechts zu deinem Kleiderschrank und deinem Bad." Severus sagte es ganz so, als sei es nichts besonderes, doch Harry stockte einen Herzschlag im Schritt. Hatte sein Vater gerade gesagt _sein eigenes Badezimmer! _Sofort stürmte er dann jedoch los, um die Türen zur Rechten zu untersuchen und richtig: hinter der linken Tür lag ein begehbarer Kleiderschrank und hinter der Rechten ein Badezimmer. Und zwar was für eines: Der Raum war in einem zarten Dunkelgrün gefliest. In der Mitte des Raumes war eine große runde Badewanne eingelassen. Sie hatte einen so hohen Rand, dass, wenn man darin saß, man immer noch bis zu den Schultern im Wasser saß (AN: ich liebe solche Wannen g). Am Rand hatte sie ungefähr ein Dutzend Wasserhähne. An der Wand hinter der Badewanne war noch eine kleine Kommode mit Handtüchern und Badezubehör.

„Ich hoffe es gefällt dir! Ich habe diese Räume am Tag deiner Geburt eingerichtet," sagte Severus, als Harry mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte und sich glücklich in sein Bett fallen ließ. „Ich habe ihn immer wieder, wenn du älter wurdest, deinen Bedürfnissen angepasst. Jeden Tag habe ich gehofft, dass du eines Tages in diesem Schloss, in diesem Zimmer schläfst. Ich hatte die Hoffnung fast schon aufgegeben."

Glücklich drehte Harry sich seinem Vater zu und umarmte ihn. „Das ist ein wundervolles Zimmer, Pa!" (AN: ist etwas umgeändert, aber jene, die wie ich Save The Last Dance zum x-ten Mal gesehen haben, dürften den Satz wiedererkennen.)

„Vielleicht müssen wir noch ein paar Möbel kaufen. Das Zimmer ist etwas leer. Ich wusste ja nicht, was dir so gefällt..."

„Es ist lange her, das sich jemand so um mich gesorgt hat.. wenn ich so darüber nachdenke.. ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, das sich je jemand um mich gesorgt hat."

„Wie? Die Dursleys auch nicht?"

„Besonders die. Die waren umso glücklicher, umso mehr ich gelitten habe."

„Oh, dieser Dumbledore! diese Muggel! Haben sie dir was getan? Ich beiß die für dich, wenn du mich darum bittest." grollte Severus.

„Lass das, das sind die nicht wert." Sagte Harry ernst. „Du bringst dich nur in Schwierigkeiten. Und was haben wir davon? Ein paar Momente Spaß. Außerdem schmecken die bestimmt ganz schrecklich, oder schmecken arrogante Snobs? Wenn ja, würde ich mich beeilen, bevor die an ihrer Arroganz ersticken."

Severus konnte nicht anders, als lachen. Auf einmal fiel er über Harry her und begann ihn zu kitzeln. Dieser schnappte sich ein Kissen und schlug nach Severus. Binnen weniger Augenblicke entstand eine wilde Kissenschlacht zwischen ihnen, die in einer Niederlage Severus' endete. Harry war über ihn her gefallen und hatte ihn gekitzelt, bis er nicht mehr konnte. Lachend lagen beide jetzt auf Harrys zerwühltem Bett. (AN: Snape lacht! ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen.. :o)

_Das habe ich mir schon lange gewünscht_ dachten beide gleichzeitig.

„Wir sollten uns fertig machen. Ich will nicht zu spät in der Winkelgasse ankommen. Dann treibt sich eine ganze Menge Gesindel herum. Vor allem Auroren und Dumbledores Anhänger."

„Wenn du ihn doch so sehr hasst, warum gehst du nicht eines Nachts zu ihm hin und beißt ihn?" fragte Harry verwundert. Bei seinen Verwandten wäre das ja auch gegangen.

„Das ist nicht so einfach... Ich versuch dir das mal zu erklären. Wenn ich eines Nachts zu ihm gehe und ihn umbringe, dann ist es nur ein Mord. Auch wenn ich nichts von ihm halte, es hätte keinen Sinn. Unser Kampf ist nicht gegen die Person, sondern gegen das Ziel. Wenn ich ihn nachts besuche, ist er zwar weg, doch setzt man an seine Stelle gleich einen neuen. Den wir, im Gegensatz zu Dumbledore nicht einschätzen können. Außerdem schaffen wir uns damit eine Menge Probleme und Feinde, wenn rauskommt, das wir sein Ableben beschleunigt haben. Das Einzige, was wir erreicht hätten, wäre einen Märtyrer zu schaffen und uns eine Ganze Menge Probleme aufzuhalsen."

„Was können wir dann tun?"

„Kriegsgeschäfte sollten dich nicht interessieren. Das ist nichts für Kinder. Lass uns einkaufen gehen!" Damit war das Gespräch beendet.

Harry zog sich nur schnell um, dann ging es auch schon los.

Sie apparierten von demselben Punkt, wo sie vor Stunden angekommen waren. Einem kleinen Kreis aus weißen Kieseln. Wie Harry später erfuhr, markierten sie den Einzigen Bereich des Geländes, wo man apparieren konnte. Er war umgeben von einem guten Dutzend mächtiger schwarzmagischer Zauberbanne umgeben und wurde von Wasserspeiern bewacht. Dieser Ort war eine Festung. Wer hier rein oder raus wollte, musste genau wissen, womit er es zu tun hatte. Was noch erschwerend hinzu kam, war, dass keiner wusste, wo das Schloss lag. Die Snapes hatten es vor Jahrhunderten so verzaubert, dass es unauffindbar war.

Sie apparierten direkt auf einen Großen Platz vor einem marmornen Gebäude – der Gringottsbank, wie die goldene Lettern über dem Eingang verkündeten.

„Dies ist die einzigste Bank Englands. Es ist die Größte Europas mit Zweigstellen sogar in Ägypten."

Harry stand der Mund vor staunen offen. Er stand einfach nur da und konnte sich nicht vom Fleck bewegen. Als er auch beim dritten Versuch seines Vaters, ihn zum Gehen zu bewegen, nicht reagierte, fasste Severus ihn einfach an den Schultern und schob ihn kurzerhand hinein.

Hatte der Anblick draußen schon die Sprache verschlagen, so war das nichts im Vergleich zu drinnen. Die Bank strahlte Reichtum, Macht und Größe aus. Der ganze Saal war in weißem Marmor gehalten und mit Silber und Gold verziert. Unter der Decke hingen riesige Kronleuchter, die für genügend Licht sorgten. Wegen der frühen Morgenstunde waren nur wenige Schalter besetzt. Und noch weniger Kunden vorhanden. Unter den Wesen an den Schaltern – Kobolde, wie Severus sagte - herrschte rege Betriebsamkeit. Sie prüften Edelsteine, wogen Gold und einige führten Kunden in Nebenräume zu Besprechungen, wie Harry vermutete.

Harry sog alles in dich auf: Die Verzierungen an den Wänden, die Kobolde hinter den Schaltern Die Menschen, die zu so früher Stunde schon auf den Beinen waren, und vor allem einige Wesen, die eindeutig nicht menschlich waren: Eine Gruppe von drei Personen. Eine Schwarzhaarige Frau, Ein blonder Mann und ein Junge der eindeutig sein Sohn war. Die beiden Blonden bewegten sich mit einer Grazie, die mit Sicherheit nicht menschlich war. Sie erinnerten Harry an die Elfen aus seinen Büchern aus der Muggelwelt oder an die Elben aus dem Herr der Ringe. Aber, da war noch etwas, etwas bedrohliches, dass ihm irgendwie bekannt vor kam. Es ging von dem Jungen und der Frau aus. Doch, bevor Harry der Sache auf die Spur gehen konnte, rief sein Vater ihn auch schon zu sich herüber.

Während Harry einfach nur staunend da gestanden und all die Eindrücke in sich aufgesogen hatte, war sein Vater schon in ein Gespräch mit einem Kobold vertieft. Harry rannte eilig zu ihm herüber.

Als Harry bei ihm ankam, reichte er gerade einem Kobold einen kleinen, goldenen Schlüssel.

Der Kobold ging voraus und Harry und Snape folgten ihm durch eine Tür. Im Hinausgehen warf er noch einen schnellen Blick auf den Jungen. Er ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Warum kam ihm dieses Gefühl nur so bekannt vor?

Harry war enttäuscht. Er hatte noch mehr Gold und Marmor erwartet. Stattdessen standen sie in einem finsteren, grob aus dem Stein gehauenen Gang. Sie warteten nicht lange, bis ein alter Karren angerollt kam, mit dem sie in halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit weiter fuhren. Es war wie Achterbahn fahren – oder eher so, wie er es sich vorstellte. Irgendwann – nach Harrys Geschmack viel zu früh – kamen sie zu Verlies 705. Severus holte eine ganze Menge Gold aus dem Verlies: einen kleinen Sack voll Galeonen. Ein wenig davon füllte er in seinen Geldbeutel, den Rest schrumpfte er mitsamt dem Sack.

Eine halsbrecherischen Fahrt später standen sie wieder vor der Bank. Der Junge war weg. Harry hatte gehofft, ihn noch einmal wieder zu sehen. Die Chance blieb ihm also verwehrt.

Stattdessen gingen sie shoppen. Anfangs war er unsicher - noch nie hatte sich jemand ausschließlich um ihn gekümmert – doch es dauerte nicht lang, bis er es in vollen Zügen genoss.

In der Winkelgasse kauften sie Harry etwas zu anziehen und seine ganzen Schulsachen.

Bei Mdme. Malkins gefiel es Harry besonders gut. Alles wuselte um ihn herum: Sie nahmen seine Maße, berieten ihn wegen der Farben, und nähten ihm seinen Roben und Pyjamas. Eine grüne behielt Harry gleich an. In Dudleys Alten Sachen fühlte er sich in dieser Umgebung besonders unwohl. Er erregte viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit.

Eins, worauf Harry besonders gespannt war, war sein neuer Zauberstab.

Olivanders war ein düstere Laden, vollgestopft mit Regalen, in die kleine Schachteln gestapelt waren. Der Besitzer war ein alter, verhutzelter Mann, der Harry einen Stab nach dem anderen in die Hand gab. Beim sechsten Versuch war es der Richtige: Einer aus dem fast schwarzen Holz des Mondbaumes, und Einhornschwanzhaar. Dies war eine unglaublich mächtige, und ebenso seltene Zusammensetzung. Die Bäume waren nur noch sehr rar gesät in England. Außerdem konnte ein solcher Zauberstab nur von einem sehr mächtigen schwarzmagisch begabten Zauberer benutzt werden. Es hieß, dass der Letzte, der einen solchen Stab nutzen konnte, Morgaine le Feye, gewesen sei.

Einige Minuten und zwei Abzweigungen später bogen sie in die Nocturne Alley ein. Sie machte einen finsteren, fast zwielichtigen Eindruck. Severus erzählte Harry, dass dort schwarzmagische Menschen und Nichtmenschen mehr oder weniger vor der Öffentlichkeit verborgen, lebten.

Hier tätigte Severus seine Einkäufe: in „Zubehör für den professionellen schwarzen Magier" (AN: was ein kreativer Name.. ) kaufte Harrys Vater einige spezielle Bestellungen, die schwer zu bekommen waren und vom Ministerium als verboten und besonders gefährlich eingestuft wurden.

Dann bummelten sie durch die Gassen. Als sie an einer Tierhandlung für magische Tiere vorbei kamen, hörte Harry die gezischelte Stimme einer Schlange:

**Da läuft er, er ist ein Held und doch keiner. Er wird gefeiert für die größte Niederlage seiner Sache.**

**wessen Sache?**

**Die des dunklen Lords natürlich, Dummerchen. Und wahrscheinlich auch die deine. Wenn man deine Herkunft bedenkt.**

**Wenn du die Sache mit dem Todesfluch meinst, da konnte ich nichts für. Und woher weißt du das mit meinem Vater?**

**Ich wollte dich nicht beschuldigen. Es war die Situation. Du warst nur ein Baby und der dunkle Lord konnte es nicht wissen. Und wegen deinem Vater: Ich kann so etwas spüren Außerdem ist dies die Nocturne Alley. Da hört man früher oder später eine ganze Menge.** Leiser Spott sprach jetzt deutlich aus der Stimme der Schlange.

Auf einmal spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Hast du sie noch alle?!?" Harry sah überrascht auf. Neben ihm stand der blonde Junge aus der Bank der ihn überrascht und entsetzt ansah. „Bist du vollkommen Durchgedreht? Du kannst doch nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit mit einer Schlange sprechen. Weißt du denn nicht, wie gefährlich das ist?"

Harry sah ihn nur verständnislos an. „Wahrscheinlich nicht." Meinte der Junge nur und zog ihn einfach hinter sich her aus der Menge – Harry hatte es nicht gemerkt, dass sich um ihn eine Menschenmenge gebildet hatte, die interessiert das Schauspiel beobachtete - und in Richtung Winkelgasse. Dort setzten sie sich an den Hintersten Tisch eines Eiscafes mit dem Namen Florien Fortescue.

„Du bist nicht aus unserer Welt, oder?" Der Junge musterte Harry interessiert.

„Wenn du damit meinst, dass ich einen Vater und eine Mutter hatte, die Zauberer waren.. dann heißt meine Antwort sowohl ja, als auch nein. Meine Eltern waren beide magisch. Jedoch sind sie umgekommen, als ich noch ganz klein war. Ich bin bei den Muggeln aufgewachsen." Harry drückte sich absichtlich sich vorsichtig aus. Er wusste nicht, wie viel er dem Jungen verraten durfte. Der Junge schien zu ahnen, dass Harry nichts weiter darüber sagen wollte, denn er ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Du besitzt eine wundervolle Gabe, doch musst du vorsichtig sein, wenn du sie gebrauchst. Viele vermuten hinter einem Parselmund – einem Menschen der mit Schlangen sprechen kann"; fügte der Junge auf einen fragenden Blick Harrys hinzu. „Sie vermuten einen schwarzen Magier dahinter." Harry sah ihn nur weiter fragend an. „Du weißt aber echt nichts! Also gebe ich dir mal Geschichte für Einsteiger: Von dem größten Parselmund ist bekannt, dass er ein äußerst schwarzer Magier war. Wenn du also in der Öffentlichkeit Parsel sprichst, glauben alle, du seiest sein Erbe. Nicht, dass es mich stören würde, wenn es so wäre. Ich, für meinen Teil halte ihn für einen großen Zauberer. Er war einer der größten Schwarzmagier seiner Zeit. Hallo Sev!" Harry drehte sich herum. "Hallo!" "Ihr kennt euch?" sagten beide gleichzeitig. „Er ist mein Pate" sagte der Junge. „Er ist mein Vater" sagte Harry. Beide sahen sich an und lachten.

„Ich bin Draco, Draco Malfoy." „Ich bin Harry, Harry Severus Snape. Auch Harry Potter genannt." Dracos Augen blitzten wissend. Dem Anderen stand eine schwere Zeit bevor.

AN: Das war also Kapitel 2. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Rewiewantworten

broeselchen Meine erste Rewiew!!!! Goldmedallie reich Hmm... Da hast du recht.. Da hab ich garnicht dran gedacht.. Aber ich glaub, ich weiß, wie ich das regel. kommt also noch. In dieses Kapitel hat das allerdings nicht gepasst.

Igonia warn Versehen.. danke

Ich hoffe, das nächste kommt schneller!

Shaddow

PS: Weiß jemand, ob es normal ist, dass FF-Net keine Sonderzeichen nimmt?  



End file.
